The Female Reglars
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Ryoma's in high school now. what adventures/misadventures await? Plus, there's a new girl in town- who Ryoma seems to know. Who is she? P.o.T./Inuyasha x-over. fem!Ryo/Shinji & Kagome/Ryoga rated PG13
1. Chapter 1

Yoruko: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic! Don't bother flaming, I won't care and the flames will only be used to heat up my oven. Or torture characters I don't like.

Ryoma: You're a weird one, aren't you?

Yorukol: Yup. :-)

Momo: You… don't care?

Yoruko: No. Should I?

Momo: Jeez. Like Echizen and Fuji.

Yoruko & Shusuke: (smiling and pleasant-sounding) Did you say something, Momo-san?

Momo:Uh… No!

Shusuke: That's what I thought. Yoruko-chan doesn't own Prince of Tennis, Inuyasha, or anything else you recognize.

Yoruko: Thank you, Shusuke-kun.

Shusuke: No problem, Yoruko.

Rating: PG13 for occasional violence or language

Warning: occasional violence, some bad language, fem!Ryoma, some yaoi/BoyxBoy pairings, slight AU, Inuyasha bashing, Atobe bashing

**A New Player Arrives**

It was an the first day of the new school year at Seigaku High School and the first day of high school for Ryoma Echizen, former freshman regular of Seigaku Jr. High. Now that she's in high school and already signed up for the boy's tennis team, she's already set to once again become Seigaku's freshman regular. Ryoma is under the impression that she'll have unwanted attention to ignore once again for being the only girl on the tennis team even though there isn't a rule stating that girls are forbidden from joining the boy's tennis team. But she doesn't care- because she's used to it. Besides, there's the amusment of people's reactions when they find out that she's not a boy- she's just a girl that doesn't like skirts and refuses to wear the girl's uniform. She knows that there are _still_ people too stupid or oblivious to realize that. The look on Ryuuzaki-chan's friend's face was priceless. Ryoma just wonders how Monkey King will react when _he_ finally finds out.

'Mada mada dane, Monkey King. Hm. I wonder if I've got time to get a fanta before class.'

"Ochibi!" shouted a familiar male voice.

'Never mind… Well, here comes Eiji.' "Ohayo, Eiji-sempai." Said Ryoma as Eiji latched onto her for the morning dosage glomp-attack.

"You're finally here, Ochibi!" said Eiji, "I missed you, you know! How are you liking high school?" asked Eiji.

"I… missed you too, Eiji-sempai. And how can I know if I like high school if the first day of it hasn't even started?" Ryoma answered.

"Right." Eiji said.

"By the way, Eiji-sempai… can you please let go of my now?" asked Ryoma. Truth be told, Ryoma didn't mind Eiji's hugs that much… She just didn't like anyone else seeing.

"No way! And how many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'sempai', Ochibi?!" replied Eiji.

"I'll stop calling you 'sempai' when you stop calling me 'Ochibi'. Now can you _please_ let go of me now, Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma countered.

"Nope! Not until you say it!" Eiji said. Ryoma just groaned.

"My, my. What's going on here?" said a voice, "Eiji, are you bothering Ryoma again?"

"Fujiko!" said Eiji, "And it's not my fault! Ochibi won't stop calling me 'sempai'!" The rest of the regulars had arrived to by this point, but were just watching- Momo holding back Oishi, who was going to make Eiji let Ryoma go.

"Shusuke-san, what's going on? I thought you were going to show me around?" said a feminine voice.

'It can't be!' thought Ryoma, 'But that voice… it's got to be-' Ryoma turned her head. Sure enough, there she was- "Nee-chan?"

"Ryo-chan! It's you! The way Ryoga-kun talks about you, I'd expect you to still be a little kid, but you're obviously far from it."

"Wha!" said most of the regulars in unison. In the surprise, Eiji accidentally let Ryoma go. He didn't notice. Ryoma, however, did. She went over to the girl who Shusuke was apparently showing around.

"Ryoma, do you know this chick?" asked Momo.

"She's Nii-chan's girlfriend." Said Ryoma.

"What?!" said.

"Ii data." (those I need to tell who this is either don't read or watch Prince of Tennis or are idiots)

**End of Chapter**

Eiji: Why'd you make it a cliffhanger, Yoruko?!

Yoruko: Because I wanted to.

Eiji: Mou. That's not what I meant!

Momo: Who's the girl?

Yoruko: If you don't know and can't guess… then too bad. You'll just have to wait until next chapter.

Momo: Come on! At least give me a hint!

Kaidou: If you knew anything about what the story's about, baka, you'd know.

Momo: What'd you call me Mamushi?!

Kaidou: I said 'baka'. Are you hard of hearing now too?

Yoruko: Well, before they end up in a fist fight, I'll wrap this up. Ja ne!

Next time on The Female Regulars: Who's that girl? How does Ryoma know her? And what's this? Does Ryoma have someone that she likes? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of The Female Regulars!

Yoruko: by the way, I need you to vote on whether Momo should end up with Kaidou or Kamio- or if you prefer, I could write a threesome. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Yoruko: This story is already pretty popular. I'm pleasantly surprised. :-)

Momo: Why are you considering pairing me up with the snake?!

Yoruko: I have no idea what you're talking about. 

Momo: Like hell you don't!

Shusuke: Momo, are you bothering Yoruko-chan? *smiling*

Momo: N-no Fuji-senpai.

Shusuke: Good. We wouldn't want to be rude to a lady, now would we?

Seiichi: No, we wouldn't.

Momo: I-I've got to go. Ja!

Seiichi: I wonder where he's going.

Shusuke: Saa, I wonder.

Yoruko: *Cheshire cat grin* maybe a date?

Ryoma: Who cares?

Yoruko: True. Ryoma, say the disclaimer, please.

Ryoma: Yada.

Yoruko: At least I said please… Oh, well.

Ryoga: Oi, Chibisuke! You need to be a little nicer to a girl.

Yoruko: Don't worry about it, Ryoga.

Ryoga: If you say so.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Prince of Tennis, Inuyasha, or anything else that you recognize.

**Chapter 2: Meet Kagome Higurashi**

"What?!" said a lot of people.

"I didn't know you have a brother, Ochibi!" said Eiji.

'Bakas. Use your heads for once.' "Do you guys remember Ryoga from the yacht incident?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well," Ryoma continued, "he's my older brother. Kagome here has been a friend of ours since before I can remember. A couple of years ago, Aniki (big brother) finally stopped being a stubborn idiot and asked her out. They've been dating ever since. Even after we didn't live as close Kagome and I have stayed in touch… though I hadn't actually seen her for a while."

"Ii data."

"Oi, I've never seen you talk so much, Echizen. You don't have a crush on Kagome-senpai, do you?" Momo teased.

"Urusai, (shut up) Momo-senpai." Ryoma said with a glare.

"Actually, there's someone else that Ryoma-chan has in mind- a boy, of course." Kagome said.

"Ii data.

"Really?! Who?!" Eiji asked.

Kagome grinned. "Hi-mi-tsu." (Secret)

"That's not fair!" Eiji whined.

"Yeah! Tell us who it is, yo!" said Momo.

"Fsshuu. Mind your own business, baka." said Kaidou, who respected Ryoma's privacy.

"What'd you call me?!" Momo said. And you know how the rest goes if you've seen the series or read the manga. I'm not going to bother typing the whole thing out.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. That was certainly an… interesting pair, to say the least. They must make quite the doubles pair. And while they are obviously rivals they don't seem to hate each other.

"Ryoma?" said Kagome.

"Hm?"

"Do they do that all the time?" Kagome asked.

"Un."

"Is there relationship the way I think it is?" Kagome said.

"… They're both bakas." Ryoma answered.

"Ah, so it's like that." said Kagome. 'I knew it. They have feelings for each other but won't act on said feelings.'

"Like what?" Shusuke asked.

"Never mind." Kagome said, "Well, Shusuke-kun and I need to get to class now. Ja ne, minna!"

"Ja ne." then everyone headed to class- Momo and Kaidou still arguing.

Later, after school and tennis practice

Kagome and Ryoma were walking home together. They were neighbors now, after all. Kagome had been surprised, to say the least. She hadn't had a clue that poor Ryoma-chan had not one or two but three boys that always followed her around during tennis club-involved things. When it came to fans or annoying people who just wouldn't leave her alone, poor Ryoma just seemed to have the worst of luck sometimes...

"Ryoma-chan, is tennis practice always like that?" Kagome asked.

"Un. It's annoying." Ryoma said.

Kagome giggled. "I'll bet. But the regulars all seem nice- even that Inui person, to an extent."

"... I guess." Ryoma said.

"Come on, Ryoma-chan. Want to hit some street tennis courts on our way home? We both need an actual workout and we can get dinner afterwards." Kagome said.

"Sure." said Ryoma.

Ryoma really did need a work out. Sure, Seigaku's training regiment was tough- for normal people. But even if it was effective, the warm ups didn't tire her out for long if they tire her at all. Plus the tennis practice doesn't really have much of any effect on her stamina if she doesn't get to have a practice match against a regular- or someone from a rival school that was worth Ryoma's time.

Finally, Ryoma and Kagome made it to the street courts. They changed back into their tennis outfits- neither of them was wearing or even owned one that has a skirt- and headed out to the courts with their rackets, wondering if there was anyone worth playing. Not that it mattered. If there was no one worth their time, they could and would just play each other.

"... Ryoma? What are you doing here?" asked a male voice. Ryoma and Kagome turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Hello, Shinji. I'm here to play tennis. What does it look like I'm doing?" Ryoma answered.

"No need to get so snippy. It was just a question. Geesh. I was only trying to start a conversation. Who is this?" replied Shinji.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. A friend of Ryoma's. It's nice to meet you. So you know Ryoma's so-called secret?" Kagome said.

"... It wasn't exactly that hard to tell. I mean, honestly. She was obviously a little too cute to be a boy." said Shinji.

Kagome giggled. 'So this is him.' "True- Ryoma-chan is very cute."

Ryoma blushed and pulled down her cap to hide her face. 'Mou. There she goes again teasing me. Sometimes she's as bad as Aniki or Shusuke-senpai. At least no one else is here.' "...So is your friend Kamio here?" she asked.

"No. He said something about Ann-chan. But he's probably looking for Momoshiro. Or Kaidou. Akira no baka. He needs to make up his mind which one he likes and get over it."

Ryoma chuckled. "I'd say the same about Momo. As for Kamio, I'd say that he likes Momo-senpai at least a little bit more than Kaidou senpai. Which is more than can be said about Momo-senpai. He can't ever make up his mind who he likes more."

"...You're right. Would you like to play a game?" Shinji said.

Ryoma smiled. Playing Shinji was always fun. "Un."

Ryoma and Shinji had become friends in the years since they met, after all. It wasn't like Ryoma held a grudge for her injury- which she was well aware was probably her own fault. Plus, just because they were from rival schools didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. They even had similar tastes and opinions considering things. As they had gotten closer, Ryoma had developed feelings for Shinji. Kagome knew all of this. After all, they told each other everything. There were some things that you just needed another girl to talk to about, and neither girl could identify with anyone else. Kagome noticed as she watched their game that Ryoma seemed genuinely content around Shinji. Plus, Shinji seemed to return her feelings. Kagome grinned. It looked like if they didn't get their acts together soon, she'd have to attempt to play matchmaker. Then finally, they finished with their match.

"Shinji-kun- it is all right if I call you that, isn't it?" Kagome started. Shinji nodded, and Kagome continued. "Would you like to join us for dinner? We were planning on stopping somewhere on the way home."

"Sure. I'll walk you home, too. It would be rude to let two girls walk home alone. I have no intention to be rude. My parents raised me to be a gentleman, after all." Shinji said. 'I suppose it couldn't hurt.' And Ryoma's small smile made it all the worth it for Shinji, who returned her smile with one of his own.

**End of Chapter**

Yoruko: I got a lot of reviews. I was pleasantly surprised.

Seiichi: You need to have more confidence, Yoruko-chan. You're a good author. And this is a good story. It's certainly interesting.

Shusuke: He's right. Yoruko: *blushes* Thank you.

Voting: Momo/Kaidou:0 Momo/Kamio:1 Momo/Kaidou/Kamio:0 Momo/Kaidou/Kamio triangle:0

Yoruko: Don't forget to vote- for what do about pairings for Rikkai Dai also- except for Seiichi/Sanada. I'll probably end up pairing Sanada with Tezuka. By the way, if you want I can turn this into a Kagome/Ryoga/Seiichi threesome. And Ryoma/Shinji is _not _for debate. Dream pair (Shusuke/Eiji) and Data pair (Inui/Yanagi) are also not up for debate.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo: Why is Echizen so close with Ibu?!

Kaidou: Isn't it obvious, baka?

Momo: What'd you call me?!

Kaidou: You heard me.

Momo: You want to start a fight?!

Yoruko: Whoa! You want to start a fight, you can leave.

Shusuke: Indeed. It would be rude to wreck someone else's home when they're kind enough to let us stay here.

Yoruko: Eiji, the disclaimer, please.

Eiji: Yoruko-chan doesn't own Prince of Tennis or Inuyasha, nya.

**Chapter Three: The First Day of Practice**

Kagome made her way home. When they were at the street she and Ryoma lived on, she had parted ways with them. Finally at her door, she entered the house and made her way up to her room. Once there, she noticed that she had an e-mail. She checked it. It was from Ryoga.

It read: **Kagome, how are you doing? Mom's almost done here in California, and then she can transfer to Japan for good. How's Chibisuke doing? She's not causing you any trouble, is she? Speaking of which, no one's giving you or her a hard time, are they? They're dead if they are. I can't wait to get back to Japan- I miss you. Things just aren't as fun without you or Ryoma around. Though don't tell Ryoma that I said that about her. As soon as I'm back, we're spending the day together- just you and me. Okay?**

**Forever Yours, Ryoga**

Kagome giggled. That was just like Ryoga. He was a little arrogant sometimes and tended to tease or aggravate Ryoma a little too much, but she loved him anyway. Besides, he had been a big help when she was upset or stressed out over Inuyasha or something else that had to do with the Feudal Era. Kagome still had a hard time believing that it had only taken around two years to gather the whole jewel and kill Naraku. Now there was a memory and a half. Apparently, everyone had been under the impression that she had feelings for Inuyasha. Yeah, right. As if. She could never bring herself to see him as more than a family member of some sort- a brother or cousin. It helped that at the time she had already had feelings for Ryoga. Kagome still had a hard time believing that Ryoma of all people had a hand in her and Ryoga finally becoming a couple. Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome typed out a reply.

**Ryoma and I are both just fine. And no, no one's giving us a hard time. Just the average sort of teasing that happens between friends. You and Rinko-san are coming back to Japan for good soon? That's good. I miss you, too. And as for the day together, I can't wait. It's been far too long since I've seen you. **

**Love, Kagome**

That done, Kagome lied down sideways on her bed, legs hanging over the side. Shinji was a nice boy. He was usually polite, and he bantered with Ryoma but it never really meant anything. He was also a mumbler and often mumbled about this in that under his breath or sometimes he just ranted, but Ryoma didn't mind. He wasn't rude, arrogant, a prick, a wannabe, or simply loud and annoying. They had common interests. Their tennis matches were always enjoyable, apparently. And best yet- apparently, he had been very upset that she got hurt in their first match and had felt guilty, showing that he was caring. When Tachibana had graduated Jr. High, he had named Shinji captain. He had done well, apparently. It was only too obvious that Shusuke-kun and all of the other regulars cared a lot about Ryoma-chan. It was cute. Kagome could tell that had Shinji not been in the picture Ryoma would probably ended up with Shusuke, Eiji, or both. As it was, that wasn't the case... Though it seemed like said pair of boys liked each other and seemed to be in a relationship anyways. Kagome smiled. Things would definitely get interesting around here. Especially if Ryoma was the interesting freshman her classmate from her old school mentioned when talking about tennis rivals.

'Moving back to Japan is definitely the best thing that happened to Ryoma.' Kagome thought as she fell asleep, 'This should be an interesting school year.'

**The next day**

Ryoma was walking to school with Kagome. There was a comfortable silence between them. Which Ryoma appreciated, as she was usually a quiet person and also tended to be in a bad mood in the mornings. Plus, there was another reason for Ryoma to like the silence: it gave time to think uninterrupted. Her mind wandered back to last night. Just as the three of them had arrived at the street she lived on, Kagome parted ways, saying that her house was just across the street. Meaning, of course, that Ryoma and Shinji had been alone. Che. She probably did that deliberately. Not that Ryoma cared much… though she did appreciate it… In fact, she had made plans with Shinji to check out a new electronics shop Saturday at the mall… and get lunch while they're out. She'd have to try to keep it from her senpai-tachi. They tend to have a habit of either stalking her when they want to know what she's up to or they think she has a date or ruining her plans. Finally, she arrived at the school's tennis courts.

"Ochibi-chan! You're finally here! What took you so long?!" Eiji said as he glomped Ryoma.

"..." Ryoma didn't reply.

"I bet Echizen just had trouble waking up again." said Momo.

"There is a 70% chance that that is the case." said Inui.

"Eiji, let go of Echizen-chan! She needs to get dressed!" said Oishi.

"Oops! Sorry, Ochibi!" Eiji said as he let go of Ryoma.

"...It's all right, Eiji-senpai." said Ryoma.

"Let's go, Ryoma. The girl's lockers are this way." said Kagome.

"Hai." Ryoma answered.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Eiji.

"Simple: I'm your new assistant coach and training manager." Kagome answered.

"Ii data."

"Really? I hadn't heard about this." said Oishi.

**Later during afternoon practice**

"This is tough training!" said Kachiro, who just so happens to be Sakuno's boyfriend.

"Yeah! I'm not sure whose training is worse: Higurashi-senpai's or Inui-senpai." said Katsuo.

"Man! Why are we always running so much in training?!" whined Horio.

"Did you say something?" asked Kagome, who was suddenly standing right there next to the trio.

"Eep! N-no, Higurashi-senpai." Horio said.

Kagome smiled. "Good."

'Like Fuji-senpai…' the freshman trio all thought.

"Nee, Kage-chan, be nice. You don't want to scare them, do you?" Eiji asked.

Kagome thought about it. "Hm… it sounds like it could be fun… (Insert face-fault) But no, I don't think I do. The overall results would be amusing, but troublesome." 

"It does sound like fun, doesn't it?" said Shusuke. Kagome just grinned in reply.

Eiji shuddered. 'Let's hope that the two of them never team up with Yukimura. Marui says that he's as bad as Fujiko.' he thought.

Ryoma just rolled her eyes. She knew to be weary of Kagome & Fuji-senpai if one of them was in a 'mood' or seemed to be plotting something, but she wasn't afraid of either of them in the slightest- unless she had somehow managed to get one of them angry. Which, luckily, she not only knew not to do but usually knew _how _to keep from getting them angry. She wondered what the result would be if they teamed up- maybe even with that one friend of Kagome's that she had told Ryoma about. She smirked at the image the idea brought up, scaring the trio and Eiji...

"What's got you like that?" Kagome asked.

Ryoma's smirk deepened. "Do you still hang out with that friend you told me about?" she asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You mean Yuki-kun? We still hang out from time to time… when he's not busy with his time. Why?"

"Do you remember the story you told me about the time you both taught fangirls that wouldn't leave Kirihara alone because they disliked how much time he was spending with their victims' affections?"

Shusuke's eyes opened slightly in interest. ''Yuki'? Kirihara? Does Ryoma mean…'

Ryoma's response had been to whisper something in her ear. Kagome's eyebrow proceeded to practically disappear into her hair before she gave off a smile that was a creepy combination between a grin and a smirk, and her eyes glinted. To say that it scared Eiji and the freshman trio- the quieter two of the three you couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for- were scared by the expression on her face was an understatement. It reminded them of Shusuke when he was coming up with one of his plots or was watching something he found particularly amusing… which could not be a good thing. And why did the name Kirihara sound familiar?

"Saa… Kagome-chan, what school did you use to go to?" Shusuke asked.

"Rikkai. Why?" Kagome said.

"So when you say 'Yuki-kun' you mean…" Eiji said.

"My friend, the captain of Rikkai's tennis team since Jr. High, Seiichi Yukimura." Kagome finished, resulting in Horio- who has a cousin from Rikkai who had told him about Yukimura- faint, and Eiji shiver.

"Saa… I wonder what happened to him?" said Shusuke.

Kagome shrugged. "Don't know. If you'll excuse me, I have to start up training." she said. Then she left them.

Training turned out to be interesting. Kagome was certainly different. She did the training right along side them. She was also gentle but firm- to the point that most freshmen, a good number of juniors, and even some seniors felt that she was either harsh or sadistic- depending on whom you asked. Tezuka was satisfied, however. He could already tell that most would improve a lot thanks to Kagome. Though it did worry him how close to and similar to Fuji she seemed to be... not that he would ever admit it. It didn't bother Tezuka much, though. He knew he could handle it. At the moment, he was just glad that Kagome was only going to be the training manager and that Takamura had quit tennis- he didn't have to worry about any regular being left out of the loop. Plus, she could motivate without Inui juice, which not only came in handy but was a relief to all- even Shusuke, who had been more wary ever since the Aozu incident from Their first school year with Ryoma. Though he had a feeling that she was the type to steal and perhaps even 'improve' said juice for use as a threat to those who manage to get on her bad side. Tezuka shook himself out of his reverie. It didn't matter. If it came down to it, he was positive that he could handle either Kagome or any situation that she caused.

"Oi! Echizen! Want to hang out this weekend?" asked Momo.

"Yada." Ryoma said.

"Why not!?" said and annoyed Momo.

"None of your business." she said.

"Oh! Do you have a date?" Momo teased.

Ryoma just rolled her eyes, though Kagome and Shusuke noticed that she was blushing lightly. "No," she said, but I do have plans, for you information."

"Come on, Ryoma! You're having dinner at my house, remember?" said Kagome.

"... Right. Let's go." Ryoma said.

They walked in silence at first. That is- until they were sure that they were out of earshot. Then Kagome spoke up.

"You have plans with Shinji-kun, do you?" teased Kagome.

Ryoma blushed. "Urusai."

"All right, all right. By the way, you don't have to worry- I'll hold up the idiot and busybody front." said Kagome.

"Thanks. They just don't know when to quit and respect a girl's privacy." said Ryoma.

Kagome giggled. "They're certainly a lively bunch." she said, "But don't worry- at least it means that they care about you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Ryoma give a small smile. It was true, after all. And it meant more to Ryoma than she would ever let anyone know, though Ryoga and Kagome both already knew. After all, back in America, she had not only never really ever had any friends, but had even been called the 'ice princess'. Those who bothered with Ryoma in America rarely saw Ryoma Echizen, the girl- they saw Ryoma Echizen, the beautiful and talented Princess of Tennis or Ryoma Echizen, Samurai Nanjirou's daughter. That, or they were annoying fans. Even most people here in Japan didn't see Ryoma for who she really was. It hadn't been until meeting the Seigaku Jr. High tennis regulars that Ryoma had found people who liked her for her. She didn't care too much, she was mostly a loner by nature anyways. So while the Seigaku regulars' obvious affection for Ryoma had surprised and to an extent confused her, and she found the occasional lack of privacy annoying, she found it touching at the same time. Kagome had wanted to- and nearly did- hit Nanjirou on the head when he wanted to drag Ryoma back to the US so they could be with her mother, Rinko, more. Ryoma was finally comfortable in Seigaku and had even found friends who not only saw her for her but even liked her for her, even if they found at least part of her personality annoying or aggravating.

Later, after Ryoma left

Kagome was just finished cleaning up from dinner when she heard Imaginary by Evanescence play. She took her phone out of her poket.

'Hm. I must have a text.' she thought.

And she did. It read

'**Kagome-chan, **

**how was the first day of practice? Are you enjoying yourself at Seigaku?**

**Seiichi**

Kagome smiled then replied.

**Seichi,**

**It went well. And it seems like I'm actually going to enjoy myself tennis-wise. But most of the team are mada tsuyokunai. **(AN:not strong yet)** How are you doing?**

**Kagome.**

Another text.

**They're certainly an interesting bunch, aren't they?**

**Seiichi**

She replied.

**You can say that again. So how are you guys?**

**Kagome**

**We're all fine. We miss you, though. I can't tell you how often I've already caught Kirihara and Marui whining or Niou pouting.**

**Seiichi**

**I miss you guys too… but remind them that we can still see each other, okay?**

**Kagome**

**Of course. Any word from Ryoga?**

**Seiichi.**

**He's coming back with Rinko-san soon.**

**Kagome.**

**Saa. That's good. Maybe your moping will stop completely.**

**Seiichi**

**I never once moped.**

**Kagome**

**All right, if you say so.**

**Seiichi**

**To answer your question about the school itself… in a word, boring. There's no one worth talking to in my class, either.**

**Kagome**

**Well, just hang in there. I know you can handle it. Got to go now. Ja ne.**

**Seiichi**

**I will thanks. Ja ne.**

**Kagome**

As Kagome closed her phone and finished her homework, little did she know how right Seiichi was about things getting more interesting, or how soon it would happen. Because Ryoga's pending arrival would be the marker of an event that would change the lives of the Seigaku tennis regulars and their lives. Or that on the other end of the phone, Seiichi Yukimura was gazing at an unsent text message wistfully before he sight and also put his phone away.

**Owari**

Yoruko: I've decided, since I haven't seen any votes yet, that the side pairing I asked about is going to be Momoshiro/Kamio. I would, however, like my readers' input on who I should pair Kaidou with- as long as it isn't Inui. I already have plans for Inui.

Inui:(muttering the percentages for different possibilities of who I'm pairing him with)

Momo: (currently fighting with Kaidou)

Shusuke: Saa, Yoruko-chan. What do you have planned for Tezuka-kun?

Yoruko: I was planning on Tezuka/Oishi… but I think I'll let the readers vote on whether they like that idea or they want him paired with Monkey King or Sanada instead.

Atobe: How dare you call Ore-sama Monkey-king?!

Yoruko: You talk and act like you're under the false impression that you're royalty, and most of your tennis club members and all of your fans act like monkeys. Monkey see, monkey do, and all that.

Atobe: (fuming/sulking)

Ryoma: (snickering)

Eiji: Yoruko-chan, how come so many of your pairings for this story are yaoi, nya?

Yoruko: Because I find that like most anime, there's a vast shortage of likable female characters in Prince of Tennis. Therefore it's easier to find a yaoi pairing that I like.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoruko: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I promise I'll try to be better about updating from now on.

Eiji: You'd probably be better at updating if you read less fanfiction or stopped alternating between writing chapters and reading fanfiction, nya.

Yoruko: *shrugs* You're probably right.

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos owns nothing in this story that is recognized.

Pairings: Kagome/Ryoga/Seiichi (threesome) & fem!Ryoma/Shinji

**Chapter 4:Ryoga's Return**

Saturday came fairly quickly. Though, Ryoma felt that it came a little slowly for her taste. Ryoma had woken up on her own at around a quarter to nine. Nanako was visiting her parents for the weekend, so Ryoma got her own breakfast- being unwilling to eat anything her oyaji might be inclined to attempt to make or to cook anything for him. So she just ate some cereal, glad that Nanjirou wasn't up therefore could neither complain that she hadn't made or gotten anything for him nor pester her about her plans for the day. After she ate her breakfast, Ryoma showered and got dressed. Today she decided to wear black denim capris, a black long-sleeved shirt with a red T-shirt over it, a black baseball cap, black wristbands with a gothic style L on it, (AN: a Death Note reference, btw) a black chocker necklace with a ruby that Ryoga gave her, red converses, and she wore her hair down for a change. She grabbed her black purse that was decorated with Nekozawa and his puppet beezelnef from Ouran High School Host Club.

Ryoma had plenty of time until the time that the decided to meet at, so she decided that she would walk all the way to the mall. She grinned. Today would be a good day- she would get a break from her sempai, (they were great but sometimes they were a little much) she would get to check out the new Death Note video game to see if it was worth getting, she could find a welcome home gift for Ryoga-nii, and perhaps best of all she would get to spend the day with Shinji.

A while later, Ryoma made it to the mall. She went through the entrance and made her way through the slight crowd (which was fairly small since it was still the morning) and to the fountain where she had agreed with Shinji that they would eat at. Shinji was already there when she got there.

"Were you waiting long?" she asked.

"No. I just got here." Shinji replied.

It was a pointless question. Shinji would have said something- probably either asking what took her so long to arrive or complaining that it was about time she got there because he had been waiting for a while- (He would even specify exactly how long he had been waiting.) and they both knew it. They both knew it, but they ignored it.

"So shall we be off?" Ryoma said, grinning.

"Hai." Shinji said.

They walked in a companionable silence, Ryoma quiet and rarely one for many words to begin with and Shinji usually only being the constant mumbler that he he's known as if worked up, excited, mad, annoyed, or upset.

It wasn't long before they made their way to their first destination: the electronics store. To Ryoma's excitement, not only was the videogame that she had been looking for there, but they had gotten in the anime version of Final Fantasy VII in. She had been waiting for that one for two years! Ryoma briefly wondered what took so long then dismissed the thought, not really caring. Shinji got the anime version of Kingdom Hearts and the latest Soul Caliber game. The new Soul Caliber even had Sephiroth as a character choice! Needless to say, they had similar tastes in movies and videogames and often hung out in the safety of Shinji's house to watch movies and play videogames.

One might think that even if they were safe from Seigaku, Fudomine would still be a problem. But this wasn't the case. Unlike Seigaku and apparently Rikkai to a lesser extent, apparently the teens who had been regulars at Fudomine when they were all in Jr. high usually understood the meaning of the word privacy. (In that respect, Ryoma was jealous of Shinji.) So when it was time for one of their get-togethers to watch movies and play videogame, they always did it at Shiji's house.

Next, they had lunch. They ate at the food court. Ryoma and ate pizza and Shinji ate Wendy's. They chatted about everything and nothing in particular.

"Ah! I'm finally having a good time!" Ryoma said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji asked.

"Senpai-tachi tend to turn into stalkers and follow me around if I'm doing something or else they barge in and turn everything chaotic." Ryoma said.

"You mean that happens all the time?" Shinji said.

Ryoma nodded. "Yup. Do you remember the time I actually told them that I was going to have lunch with you then play some tennis on the street courts?"

Shinji did remember. He remembered all o well. They showed up right after the two of them sat down with their food and joined them- much to Shinji's annoyance. he looked forward to the time he spent with Ryoma and didn't like it ruined or interrupted by people meddling.

"You mean your senpai do that all the time? You're senpai are so rude. They should know better. Following people is not only invading privacy but is also stalking. Your senpai are creepy if they're always stalking people like that." Shinji mumbled.

Ryoma giggled. "Yeah, they can be pretty rude. But they're still good friends and great people. They're always there for me. They just… are nosy and get on my nerves. None of them are like you though, Shinji. I can actually get some peace and quiet around you and I can actually talk to you about things. The only other people I've ever been able to do that with are Aniki and Kagome Nee-chan."

Shinji blushed and stayed silent. It touched him more than he would ever admit that Ryoma would allow him to know that she considered him one of just three people that she could truly talk to. The only one who wasn't family or considered family, at that.

"What do you want to do after this?" he asked.

"Do you want to go to the bookstore? I heard that they just got in a new shipment of manga." Ryoma said.

Shinji didn't bother asking her where he heard it. Those who were actually close to Ryoma or at least truly friends had long since stopped questioning how she knew random things such as when such-and-such a store got a new shipment, such-and-such movie is coming out or in the making, and so on.

"All right." It had been a while since he had been to a bookstore- maybe they had the new manga volumes that he needed now.

An hour or so later, they had finished up at the bookstore. Now they were headed to the park to just hang around since neither felt like either heading home or playing tennis. Not that they could play tennis, neither had their tennis gear with them.

Shortly after, the duo was sitting on a bench, watching the pond and the birds swimming in it. Shinji looked at Ryoma out of the corner of his eye. She looked so beautiful like that… Shinji blushed lightly for a moment at what he had just thought.

Then, Shinji came to a decision. He would tell Ryoma how he feels, then ask her if she would date him. He turned so that he was now looking directly at Ryoma. Feeling his gaze, she turned to him, a question of what was up or what did he want in her eyes.

Shinji decided for the blunt approach. It was almost always the wisest approach with Ryoma. She tended to be oblivious and if you tried to make something into a speech or rant of sorts it often annoyed her. Though, as Kamio couldn't help but half-teasingly point out, Shinji couldn't help but notice that Ryoma didn't seem to mind Shinji's mumbling as much.

"Ryoma…" he said, "We've been friends for a while now, and I've long since fallen in love with you. Will you go out with me?"

Ryoma smiled lightly, a light, mostly unnoticeable blush on her cheeks. "Un. Of course I'll go out with you. And…" she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too… Shinji Ibu."

"So… Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? We could have lunch and see a movie." Shinji said.

Ryoma smiled. "I'd love too, but I can't. Aniki and Kaa-san are coming home tomorrow."

"They're finally coming back for good?" Shinji said.

"That's right. Kaa-san finally got transferred over here so she doesn't have to worry about her job anymore and therefore can finally come to stay."

Shinji smiled slightly. "That's good. You've been missing them a lot."

Ryoma nodded. "It'll be nice to finally have someone besides Oyaji and occasionally Nanako around. At home I've really only had Karupin for company."

Shinji chuckled. "Yeah. From what you've told me, you don't exactly have much in common with Nanako and Nanjirou-san sounds like he's difficult for anyone to handle."

"That's an understatement. If Kaa-san didn't love Oyaji so much and find him cute and charming for reasons that I'll never understand she would probably have left him by now." Ryoma said.

Little would change between them, they both knew- they would act the same, for the most part. They also had agreed that they wouldn't make a point of announcing that they were dating or keep it secret- it just wasn't either teen's style. Their friends and family would find out when they find out. Besides, if they tried to keep it secret, their attempts at hiding the fact that they were dating would blow the situation out of proportion. An hour or so later, they parted ways to return to their homes a little happier than usual.

**The next day**

It was a quarter past 11 am. Kagome, Ryoma, and Nanjirou had arrived a whole fifteen minutes early. Nanjirou's excuse was 'but what if they arrive early and we're not here?' But it didn't fool Kagome or Ryoma- Nanjirou just missed Rinko so much that he was being overly energetic and in a hurry. Hasty, as Treebeard from Lord of the Rings would call it. Ryoma rolled her eyes. Nee-chan was right- guys don't ever grow up. And her father was the worst of them. Ryoma had been more grown-up and mentally mature than her father since before they moved back to Japan, and she had only been twelve when they moved to Japan.

"So, Kagome, what are your plans with Nii-chan?" Ryoma asked, "It's been a while since you've actually seen each other. You must have plans."

Kagome grinned. "You bet. Tomorrow we're going out for the evening once we're done with class. Then next Saturday we're spending the whole day together."

Ryoma smiled lightly. "That's nice .I know that you've been missing Aniki even more than I have."

"Yeah…" 'I have, but… it's not as bad when I'm with Ryoma or…'

Nanjirou spent the time pacing and Kagome and Ryoma exchanging ideas of how Rinko could stand him and speculating on what he must have been like as a child. In fact, not too long ago they had started a betting pool between all tennis regulars (Seishun or otherwise) on the subject matter, and intended to ask Ryuzaki-sensei and, if possible, Ryoma's grandfather. The bet had been, surprisingly, not Kagome's idea but Ryoma's. She didn't bet often but when she did woe betide anyone who bet against her. There were few who could beat her at a bet. Her luck was just that good. Though it helped that in the tennis circles of the area, there were few who both had and truly used both a brain and common sense. The point is, if you beat her at a bet you're usually incredibly lucky or you knew something that she didn't. Proof of which being the now infamous/well known bet she had with Atobe AKA Monkey King. Heck, she had even won bets against the Tokyo tennis circle's resident sadists and data tennis users. Finally, after ten minutes and at least thirteen prank/revenge plans against Nanjirou for being a loud nuisance later, The plane had finally landed and the passengers had exited the plane.

"Do you want to head to the baggage claim?" asked Kagome.

"Sure. It'll probably be quicker and less troublesome since chances are they'll head straight there." Ryoma said.

"Should we tell your dad where we're going?" Kagome said.

They look at each other. "Nah." they said in unison.

'He's a full grown man. Surely he can take care of himself and eventually figure out where we went.' thought Kagome.

'This way, it'll be less troublesome and if he gets into mischief or even into trouble it won't be my problem.' Ryoma thought. Sure enough, Rinko and Ryoga had just arrived at the baggage claim and gotten their luggage when the two teen girls arrived. Ryoga was the first one to spot them.

"Yo! Chibisuke, Kagome! What's up?" he greeted, giving Ryoma a noogie and a quick half-hug.

"Good." said Ryoma.

"I'm doing well. How about you?" Kagome said.

"I'm great now that I get to see the two of you. Especially you, Kago-chan." he said, giving her a hug.

Ryoma rolled her eyes. She was used to this, and didn't take what some girls may take as a hint that they're second fiddle the wrong way. She meant a lot to her big brother, and she knew it. Kagome just honestly meant that much to him. Ryoma admired the two of them, in a way. Any who met or saw the two of them and truly paid attention would be reminded of an old married couple. Not the type who fought, argued, or bantered a lot yet obviously rarely if ever meant anything about it and brought a smile to your face. No, they were reminiscent of the serene and obviously in love older couple that one who saw them couldn't help but want to find a love like that. Even now they understand each other so well that they needed few if any words to communicate.

Just then, Rinko finally noticed the two.

"Ryoga what are you- Kagome-chan! Ryoma-chan! It's so good to see you!" Rinko said, giving them both a big hug.

They started walking towards the exit, chatting amiably.

"So, Chibisuke, do you and Oyaji have anything in particular planned?" he asked.

"We're taking Kaa-san to a restaurant. I made the reservations Friday." Ryoma said.

With that they left.

Ryoma stopped for a second.

"Ryoma? Is something wrong?" Rinko asked.

"No. It just felt like we were forgetting something, was all. It's probably nothing."

Meanwhile, in another part of the airport, Nanjirou had finally finished up a rant that he had started right before Kagome and Ryoma left.

"Hey! Where did those two girls go?" he said.

**Owari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Of Dates & Stalker-Wannabee Teammates**

After Nanjirou finally caught up with his family and his probable future daughter-in-law, (all four of whom had a good laugh at his expense) the five of them went out to dinner at a nice but still comfortable and far from fancy restaurant. Everyone had a good time. It had been a long time since the Echizens had had a chance to have dinner as a family. Nanjirou was often left to fend for himself, as when Ryoma didn't eat out with a friend or more, she had dinner at Kagome's house or ate with Shinji. (His mother had made her stay for dinner two or three times. Strangely enough, Ryoma found that she liked Shinji's family.) It was a wonderful night for all of them.

It was morning now, and Ryoga, Ryoma, and Kagome were all walking to school. It was pleasant- the three of them were just idly chatting. Of course, between siblings without teasing involved is practically nonexistent, especially if said siblings are the Echizen siblings. So Ryoma brought up the perfect bait for banter.

"Ne Aniki, Kagome Nee-chan says you're taking her on a _date _later. What are you planning, huh?" she said slyly, grinning.

"Oh? What about you? Still don't have a boyfriend, Chibisuke?" Ryoga countered.

Of course, Kagome, being the honorary big sister to Ryoma, couldn't possibly stay out of it. "Actually, she's awfullyfriendly with her friend Shinji Ibu- he goes to a rival school."

"Oh? Too chicken to make a move, Chibisuke?" Ryoga teased.

"Urusai, Aniki. It took you how long to even admit you liked Kagome, let alone even get the guts to ask her out? Besides, he's already my boyfriend."

"Ooh! He asked you out the other day didn't he?" Kagome said, "When's your first date?"

"We're going out tonight actually." Ryoma answered, blushing slightly. (Not that many would notice.)

Unfortunately for Ryoma, this resulted in a noogie from Ryoga. She lucked out, however, when they arrived at school just then. It was time for practice. The two girls parted ways from Ryoga to head to the girls' lockers to change for practice. Both of them wondered how everyone would react to Ryoga. They exchanged evil looks that would have almost sent Ryoga headed for the hills if he was worried that it was directed at him. They both had the same thought: 'This will be good.'

Morning practice went much better than expected. Ryoma miraculously- as always where tennis was or Karupin was concerned- woke up a little once she arrived at the courts for practice. Of course, right as Tezuka was arriving, Ryoga finally made his 'grand entrance'. Which made Kagome & Ryoma exchange glances and hold back snickers, as it was an inside joke that Echizen men seemed to take longer to get ready than women where sports were concerned.

"... You were almost late, Aniki." Ryoma said, deadpanned.

"Did you get lost?" Kagome said, amused, "we got here almost a half hour ago as I recall."

Ryoma, being the dutiful little sister she was, didn't bother holding back her snickering this time. No use denying facts, after all. Ryoga wasn't hopeless with directions like Nanjirou, but he still had a terrible sense of direction & got lost easily. Ryoga glared at Ryoma, knowing what her general thoughts probably were, before pouting at his girlfriend.

"Mou, Kagome-chan, that's mean." he whined.

Kagome giggled. "Oh, you know I'm teasing, Ryoga."

The rest of morning practice went much the same way as usual, with Kagome being the scary training manager instead of Inui and Eiji, Momo, & Shuusuke quickly befriending Ryoga. Being a school full of fangirls or girls that are simply like Sakuno Ryuuzaki's strange friend Tomoko, Ryoga quickly became popular. Especially amongst the girls who were still bitter, angry, or disappointed that Ryoma turned out to be a girl or had simply been ecstatic at the arrival of a cheerful male version of Ryoma. The day past relatively quickly, given the fact that the fangirls' hopes were immediately crushed by the revelation that Ryoga Echizen was already dating Kagome.

On the other hand, Ryoma was noticeably cheerful to those who knew her. Kagome and Ryoga, of course, knew why. (Not that anyone else knew that.) They weren't saying anything, either. After all, it's none of Ryoma's friends' business that she's dating. The two knew that her friends would find out eventually anyway. Therefore leaving no reason to even consider telling them. During practice, the regulars used the opportunity of all being together yet Ryoma neither being in hearing range nor paying attention to talk about this.

"Don't you think that Ochibi is more cheerful today, nya?" Eiji said.

"Yeah- I heard the uni-brow kid mention that Ryoma was awake by lunchtime." Momo commented.

"You mean she paid attention in class, nya?" Eiji said, shocked. (everyone who knew the freshman knew that she didn't pay attention to things that didn't interest her, after all. And it was common knowledge that she tended to sleep through all of her classes except to answer questions and do do or turn in assignments, or take a test... & strangely enough, somehow managing without fail to catch what the homework was.)

"Actually... she just stared out the window the whole time." Momo replied, an anime style sweat-drop on his forehead.

"Saa... Ryoma-chan wouldn't be Ryoma-chan otherwise." Shuusuke said.

"80% chance Echizen's unusual level of joy is due to something tennis related that happened during the weekend." Inui said, never able to resist adding his own input.

"Ne... don't you think that we should just practice?" Oishi said, ever the mother-hen, "It's really none of business."

"Mou! Oishi, that's no fun!" Eiji pouted.

"Get back to practice or you'll get twenty laps!" Tezuka barked.

After that practice proceeded as usual... with the change that Kagome would probably be a training manager and Ryoga would probably get the other regular spot. When practice was over, Momo decided to attempt his usual tricks. Meaning, he tried to talk her into getting burgers with him. (Yet again under the delusion that this time he would talk her into paying) However, he ended up rejected again.

"What? Why?" Momo said, dangerously (for a male) close to whining.

"... No." Ryoma said.

"What? Why? You have to come, Echizen!" Momo said.

"... I'm busy." Ryoma said.

"I know you better than that! If you're so busy, what are you up to?" Momo demanded, unable to get his head around the fact that Ryoma turned down a chance for food.

"... None of your business." Ryoma said.

"Come on, tell me!" Momo was _definitely_ whining now... not that he'd admit it.

"... Why?" Ryoma said.

"Aw, come on! It won't hurt anything! Besides, it's not like you're going on a date or something." Momo attempted (Unsuccessfully) to persuade.

"... And if it was a date?" Ryoma inquired.

Momo paled mentally at the thought of Seigaku's so-called 'baby' on a date with anyone but tried to laugh it off... or tried to avoid the question."Ha ha. What's it matter? It's not like you've actually got a date, Echizen."

"... Then I see no reason to answer you. Ja ne." Ryoma said, going off.

"Oi! Ochibi! You're not waiting for Ryoga-san or Kagome-chan?" Eiji called.

"That's because we're going on a date now." Kagome said.

Eiji jumped. "Kagome-chan! Don't scare me like that, nya! Mou! Sometimes you remind me of Fujiko!"

"Saa, you say that like it's a bad thing, Eiji-kun." Fuji said.

"Not at all, Fujiko, nya!" Eiji protested, not wanting to upset or insult his friend.

Ryoga rose his eyebrow. "What exactly is going on?" he asked.

Kagome chuckled. "Let's just say that Sei-chan & I could have a lot of fun if the three of us teamed up."

Ryoga shuddered. "I don't think Japan can survive just two of you, let alone three. Makes me glad that I'm on your side."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome said, kissing Ryoga on the cheek.

With that, they were gone. Momo and Eiji were silent for a moment. Then they exchanged glances. Neither would admit it being guys, but Kagome and Ryoga made a cute couple. Said thought about couples, of course, brought Ryoma back to mind. Thus the latest round of chaos was started.

"I wonder where Ochibi was off two in such a hurry, nya." Eiji thought aloud.

"You'd almost think she was actually going on a date." Momo added.

"Ochibi on a date? I just can't picture it, nya." Eiji replied.

"Saa, is the idea really that outrageous?" Fuji countered, not one to miss out on an opportunity to add fuel to the fire.

Momo and Eiji exchanged looks, both with the same thought. In fact, it was almost like they were talking without actually speaking aloud. Ryoma Echizen, baby of Seigaku, may be quite a tomboy, or dangerously close to it, but she _is_ still a girl and she is after all a teenager, even if she acts older at times. Is Ryoma having a boy that she likes really that strange or ridiculous an idea just because it was clear that she didn't see the only boys they could picture her with that way? (as far as they could tell)

Momo spoke up first. "You don't think..."

"Well, Ochibi-chan does have a tendency to surprise, nya. It wouldn't be that weird if she actually has a boyfriend." Eiji replied, not needing Momo to finish the thought.

"There's only one way to find out." Momo said, "We need to follow her."

"In that case, you'd better leave now if you don't want to lose her." said Fuji, who being one of Eiji's best friends could also see the thoughts going through the two louder regulars' heads.

With that, the overly familiar scenario yet again happened. Momo and Eiji agree on something that might be real but knowing Ryoma is probably actually off the wall and ridiculous. Inui occasionally making said speculations worse with his data. Fuji being bored or simply wanting entertainment adds fuel to the fire. Then it ends with Momo and Eiji tailing their target- who is usually Ryoma- with Inui tagging along for the prospects of more data and Fuji for the prospect of entertainment. Of course, when the target was actually someone else, they tended to drag along Ryoma.

It wasn't long before they caught up to their target. (Aka their kouhai, Ryoma.) At first they were so engulfed in tailing Ryoma they weren't paying attention to their surroundings. It wasn't long, however, before they recognized the way they were going as the route to the street courts. This of course led to Momo and to a lesser extent Eiji being loud and almost- not that they were really aware of it- giving themselves away to Ryoma.

"It looks like Echizen's just going to the street courts." Momo commented.

"Momo, we don't know yet that she's really going the the street courts. Besides, she could just be meeting someone there, nya." Eiji said.

"You should be more quiet, you don't want her to hear you do you?" Fuji said, knowing full well that Ryoma might realize soon that she was being followed, as it happened almost regularly.

With that, Momo & Eiji were effectively kept quiet. Of course, the group wasn't doing a very good job at hiding anyway. Just then they arrived, exactly as predicted, at the street courts. If they were surprised at the prospect of Ryoma being on a date, that wasn't anything to just who Ryoma was meeting.

"Is that... that Ibu kid from Fudomine?" Momo said.

"Shinji Ibu, age sixteen. Was a regular on Fudomine's tennis team in Jr. high." Inui said, data book in hand.

"Sh!" Momo said, "We want to hear what they're saying don't we?"

This brought the groups' attention back to Ryoma.

"Ryoma." Shinji said in greeting.

"Hey Shinji. Were you waiting long?" Ryoma replied.

"No, I just got here. Tachibana-buchou made practice run longer than he did in Jr. High to help adjust the newbies and keep them in line." Shinji said, "It was annoying- I was almost late."

Ryoma smiled, amused. "Well, you're here aren't you? Don't let rookies get to you. They're probably all just mada mada anyway."

Shinji chuckled. "You're right- as usual. Besides, what use is there in thinking of them when I'm with you?"

With that, he did something that shocked Momo and had Eiji blushing.

"Is Ochibi... _kissing _him?" Eiji exclaimed, this time a little too loudly.

**Owari**

Shuusuke: You must really like cliffhangers, Yoruko-chan.

Yoruko: Well, they're fun to write. ^^ :-)

Ryoma: You're not going over the confrontation or Kagome & Aniki's date?

Yoruko: That's next chapter.


	6. a warning for my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
